


Ricompensa e punizione

by Lladmie



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lladmie/pseuds/Lladmie
Summary: Il tempo passato con Iason ha cambiato profondamente Riki, rendendolo più maturo. Anche se forse non del tutto.





	Ricompensa e punizione

**Author's Note:**

> Mentre terminavo di scrivere il capitolo 6 della mia fan fiction principale, sono stata colta da un'ispirazione improvvisa e ne è uscita questa one-shot di poco conto e senza fini particolari. Siccome non si adatta particolarmente bene alla storia di più capitoli che sto creando, ho deciso di pubblicarla separatamente.
> 
> Attenzione: questa one-shot è ambientata nel periodo in cui Riki vive ad Apatia e lavora per Katze. Contiene scene di sesso esplicito.

Quel giorno Katze aveva mandato un messaggio ad un Riki appena sveglio, mettendolo al corrente che quella mattina sarebbero andati a svolgere un lavoro extra in uno dei pochissimi mercati pubblici che fungevano da facciata al Mercato Nero. Perlopiù il Mercato Nero lavorava tramite dei corrieri che entravano ed uscivano da depositi di cui pochi erano a conoscenza, ma a quanto pare possedeva anche due o tre catene di mercati, tutti con nomi diversi, in cui vendeva merce illegale adatta ad essere spacciata per regolare. Merce che raramente attirava gli occhi di chi non doveva vedere.  
  
"Dobbiamo occuparci di questo mercato un paio di settimane perché i magazzinieri sono stati licenziati," gli aveva detto Katze mezz'ora dopo, mentre Riki si trovava seduto sul sedile del passeggero all'interno dell'autovolante del commerciante rappresentativo del Mercato Nero. "E siccome sono stati licenziati per un buon motivo, dobbiamo sostanzialmente mettere a posto anche la merda che si sono lasciati alle spalle." Il rosso tirò fuori l'accendino dalla tasca e si accese una sigaretta, inserendo la guida automatica. "Tu sai come muoverti."  
  
Non era una domanda, e Riki annuì. Aveva iniziato a lavorare per Katze la prima volta svariati anni prima e aveva accumulato una discreta esperienza, arrivando ad essere caposquadra di un team che si muoveva nel settore del trasporto interstellare. Quando era tornato da Katze dopo cinque lunghi anni, praticamente tutte le persone che conosceva nel Mercato Nero erano scomparse - probabilmente inghiottita dai pericoli di quel lavoro maledetto -, e Riki si era ritrovato non solo ad essere nuovamente preso di mira perché meticcio, ma anche ad essere, secondo alcune persone, il 'cocco del capo'- o l'amante, in base alla versioni.  
  
Aveva più contatti lui, un semplice nuovo arrivato agli occhi di tutti, con Katze della maggior parte dei suoi colleghi e la gente aveva iniziato a parlare. E parlavano anche perché generalmente Katze non riprendeva mai Riki per dirgli di sbrigarsi, cosa che invece ripeteva spesso ad altri suoi dipendenti. Non perché Katze avesse effettivamente delle preferenze, nonostante fosse il Pet di Iason Mink, ma perché Riki non era pagato all'ora come la maggior parte delle persone che lavoravano in quell'ambiente, Riki non era pagato del tutto, visto che Iason aveva deciso di farlo lavorare per Katze gratuitamente. Questo, tuttavia, nessuno poteva saperlo.  
  
E proprio perché non percepiva una retribuzione, quando aveva provato a lamentarsi con Katze di quelle voci fastidiose che giravano per i corridoi riguardo a questa faccenda, Katze gli aveva risposto con nonchalance che non gliene importava assolutamente nulla e che Riki tra tutti si doveva occupare della  _qualità_  e non della quantità, visto il suo differente - o per meglio dire inesistente - tipo di contratto lavorativo.  
  
Quindi Riki tante volte si dedicava a tutti quei lavoretti che erano in grado di portar via una notevole quantità di tempo e necessitavano precisione, come testare determinati prodotti o attivare sistemi di sicurezza sugli stessi. Tutto sommato, lo aiutavano a mantenere le sue capacità tecniche in allenamento, di conseguenza non gli dispiacevano, così come non gli dispiaceva lavorare fino a tardi dal momento che spesso a casa non aveva davvero nulla da fare.  
  
Il posto in cui lui e Katze si fermarono svariati minuti più tardi sembrava essere un piccolo supermercato, ed in effetti Riki non vedeva grosse differenze con i normali supermercati, nemmeno osservando i prodotti venduti al suo interno. Molti erano di tipo alimentare, ma chiaramente non potevano essere innocui come sembravano; almeno una parte di quei prodotti. Talvolta lo incuriosiva sapere cosa effettivamente veniva venduto tramite il Mercato Nero, oltre a Pet, Furniture, Sex Doll e armi illegali, ovviamente, ma il più delle volte preferiva semplicemente rimanerne all'oscuro in modo da lavorare con più spensieratezza.  
  
Katze aveva ragione quando aveva detto che ci sarebbe stato tanto da fare, e la sera arrivò più in fretta del previsto. Era già tardi e Riki stava rimettendo in funzione alcuni robot in magazzino quando si dovette spostare all'interno del mercato alla ricerca di un pezzo mancante. In realtà voleva chiedere a Katze se ne aveva già qualcuno di scorta o se li vendevano, quindi iniziò a girare le corsie alla ricerca del rosso finché non udì proprio la voce di quest'ultimo. Seguendola, Riki svoltò l'angolo e si ritrovò all'ingresso. Katze era in piedi davanti ad Ivan, un giovane ragazzo dai capelli tinti di un acceso color carota che era appena stato assunto.  
  
"Svuota le tasche," gli stava dicendo, mentre Ivan di fronte a lui lo guardava seccato.  
  
"Non ho preso niente."  
  
"Allora non avrai problemi a svuotare le tasche."  
  
"Senti, questa è una gigantesca mancanza di rispetto." Ivan puntò l'indice contro Katze. "Se non ti fidi licenziami, fallo, ma io non ho rubato un cazzo e non ho intenzione di farmi prendere per il culo da te. Mettimi pure le mani addosso se ne hai il coraggio."  
  
"Lo farò fare a chi di dovere," decise Katze toccando l'holophone sul suo polso sinistro.  
  
Ivan digrignò i denti. "Stai chiamando la polizia?" La stava chiamando davvero? "Andiamo, non ce le hai le palle?"  
  
Quando Katze attivò la chiamata successe tutto in un attimo: le nocche di Ivan entrarono in contatto con la mascella di Katze, e il commerciante del Mercato Nero vacillò per la violenza del cazzotto. E prima che Ivan riuscisse effettivamente ad iniziare a correre e scappare, Riki scattò in avanti.   
  
"Ehi!" lo chiamò Riki nel momento in cui lo raggiunse, a sorpresa, facendolo voltare con uno strattone e sferrandogli un destro direttamente sul naso. Ivan gemette cercando di liberarsi mentre il sangue che usciva dalle narici gli sporcava il viso. Afferrò Riki per i capelli e lo colpì con una testata, gesto che accese l'adrenalina nel corpo del giovane. In pochi secondi Ivan si ritrovò a terra e Riki lo colpì con uno, due, tre pugni sul viso, strappandogli via la giacca da cui cadde la merce rubata.  
  
A malapena sentì Katze ordinargli di fermarsi e afferrargli un braccio mentre tirava un ultimo calcio nello stomaco del collega, fin quando lo stesso Katze non gli fece effettivamente male sferrandogli un veloce ma efficace colpo sulla guancia con il lato superiore della mano. "Basta così, Riki!" tuonò nonostante la sua calma apparente. "Vai a finire quello che devi fare!"  
  
 Riki riprese fiato, fronteggiando Katze. "Stava scappando..."  
  
"Lo so benissimo, e nessuno ti ha ordinato di intromettendoti. Vai a finire quello che devi fare."  
  
Riki stava per ribattere ma venne bloccato dal responsabile del supermercato che corse verso di loro. "Ho chiamato la polizia," li informò. "Saranno qui a breve."  
  
Katze fulminò Riki con lo sguardo e Riki serrò la mascella. "Torno in magazzino."  
  
Circa un'ora più tardi, raggiunse con Katze il parcheggio sul retro dello stabilimento, pronto a tornare a casa. Il commerciante del Mercato Nero era arrabbiato con lui, Riki riusciva a percepirlo. Ne ebbe la conferma quando arrivarono alla macchina: Katze non la aprì e si appoggiò piuttosto ad uno dei pilastri del parcheggio coperto, accendendosi una sigaretta.  
  
"Devi pensare prima di agire," disse. La sua voce gelida echeggiò nel parcheggio oramai completamente vuoto.  
  
Riki roteò gli occhi. "Ti ha colpito e stava scappando! Cosa volevi fare, lasciarlo andare?" Davvero non aveva voglia di sentire la morale su una cosa del genere.  
  
"Sì e no." Katze fece una pausa. Ispirò il fumo della sigaretta, soffiandolo verso l'alto. "C'è il modo e il momento per ogni cosa. Prima di tutto eravamo in un luogo pubblico, con delle telecamere, e questo cambia tutto. Se uno ti prende a cazzotti è nel torto, ma se tu ricambi secondo la legge sei nel torto anche tu, specialmente se non sei la persona che lo ha ricevuto. In aggiunta, se gli agenti dovessero chiedere i miei dati oppure i tuoi capisci che finiamo nella merda?" La voce di Katze era calma e senza emozione. Fin troppo calma per i gusti di Riki, gli ricordava molto Iason.  
  
"Non stavi chiamando tu la polizia?"  
  
"No. Stavo chiamando i miei uomini. L'avrebbero preso, anche se fosse scappato, e non avrei dovuto avere a che fare con quella feccia della sicurezza di Midas. Noi siamo persone fantasma, Riki, e non ci troviamo negli Slums."  
  
Riki si accigliò. Non aveva pensato a tutte quelle cose. Certo magari non sarebbero finiti dalla parte del torto, magari su quello Katze stava esagerando ma... effettivamente erano due meticci. Ovvio che la polizia si sarebbe informata su di loro. Un nodo iniziò a formarsi nel suo stomaco. Odiava pensare che Katze avesse ragione. Iason l'aveva mandato ad Apatia dicendogli che non avrebbe dovuto attirare l'attenzione di nessuno. L'aveva combinata grossa di nuovo?  
  
"Ora io dovrò chiamare Iason, raccontargli tutto per far sì che ci salvi il culo. E quell'idiota che mi ha colpito andrà incontro ad una fine che magari non merita davvero. Non che mi interessi." Katze lasciò cadere a terra la cicca della sigaretta e la schiacciò con il piede. "Sarebbe stato già abbastanza nei guai considerando che quello che ha fatto è passato come rapina e non come furto, proprio perché mi ha colpito." Katze aprì l'auto e si fermò di fronte a Riki. "Certe vicende possono tranquillamente fare il loro corso, Riki. Bisogna decidere se è il caso di intervenire quando si ha chiara la situazione."  
  
Riki strinse le labbra. "Ho capito." Mi dispiace, voleva dire, ma non gli uscì. Era così irritante pensare di doversi scusare quando per una volta non aveva avuto l'intenzione di fare niente di male.  
  
"Chiamo Iason ora che ci sei anche tu."  
  
Riki afferrò il polso di Katze nel momento in cui la mano del rosso toccò l'holophone. "Fammi parlare con Iason da solo."  
  
Katze sostenne lo sguardo di Riki per un lungo, intenso istante, prima di abbassare il braccio. "Come vuoi. Ma sappi che dovrò avvisare Iason il prima possibile."  
 

* * *

  
Riki arrivò nell'appartamento di Iason ad Apatia circa mezz'ora più tardi. Si fece una doccia veloce e si infilò dei vestiti più comodi, prima di dirigersi in cucina. Era piuttosto tardi, ma non aveva ancora cenato, nonostante non avesse davvero appetito: sembrava che il macigno che gli aveva preso il posto dello stomaco non volesse andarsene alla svelta.  
  
Ciò nonostante, sapeva che da lì a poco la fame si sarebbe fatta sentire e non aveva davvero voglia di alzarsi una volta sotto le coperte per mangiare la prima cosa che gli sarebbe capitata a tiro. Vivere da solo con delle responsabilità stava iniziando ad avere uno strano effetto su di lui. Quindi riempì un pentolino di acqua e lo mise sul fornello, tirando fuori dalla dispensa una scatola di spaghetti e un sugo pronto alle verdure.  
  
Non era mai stato un grande cuoco. Negli Slums aveva provato a cucinare di tanto in tanto, ma il più delle volte aveva semplicemente preferito mangiare, specialmente i piatti di Guy. Ad Apatia, tuttavia, non aveva una Furniture che svolgeva quel tipo di mansione per lui e Riki ne era, nonostante tutto, grato. Prendersi cura di sé da solo era ciò che nella sua vita aveva sempre fatto e che Iason gli aveva portato via per anni. Lo faceva sentire libero.  
   
Riki tornò alla realtà nel momento in cui sentì la porta di ingresso aprirsi, e si irrigidì perché solo una persona poteva entrare in quella casa. In automatico spense il fornello e rimase fin troppo tempo a fissare l'acqua che aveva iniziato a fumare nella pentola, cercando di chiarirsi le idee. Katze aveva certamente fatto in fretta, l'uomo era sempre fedele alle sue parole. Con un sospiro di resa, marciò verso la sala.  
  
Iason si trovava seduto sul divano con gli occhi chiusi, in tutta la perfezione che caratterizzava il suo aspetto. Li riaprì solamente quando Riki si fermò a pochi passi da lui. C'era qualcosa nello sguardo di Iason che rendeva Riki irrequieto e gli faceva congelare il sangue nelle vene, anche dopo tutti quegli anni. Non aveva intenzione di mostrare le sue debolezze però, quindi strinse la mascella e resse lo sguardo del Blondie.  
  
"Cos'è quella faccia?"  
  
Iason pronunciò quella frase a voce bassa, monotona.   
  
"Quale faccia?" abbaiò Riki incrociando le braccia al petto, nel tentativo di rimanere composto. Non era sicuro se l'agitazione fosse perché Iason lo stava fissando in quel modo o per quello che era successo quel giorno. L'espressione del Blondie era fredda e disinteressata, la classica espressione che Iason manteneva per la maggior parte del tempo. Non era ancora nelle capacità di Riki capire esattamente ciò che stava pensando.  
  
Quando Iason non rispose, Riki proseguì. "Mi... Mi dispiace per quello che è successo oggi." Era una mezza verità, ma nonostante questo Riki dovette sforzarsi come se fosse una bugia per dirlo. "Non accadrà più."  
  
Le labbra di Iason si piegarono all'insù, mentre si alzò e si avvicinò a lui. Riki si trattenne dall'indietreggiare, e non si mosse nemmeno quando il Blondie gli afferrò il mento in una morsa d'acciaio. "Ascolta-" cominciò, ma non ebbe possibilità di terminare la frase perché la bocca di Iason coprì le sua.  
  
Riki ricambiò il bacio senza rendersene conto, schiudendo le labbra per lasciare accesso alla lingua del Blondie, che incontrò immediatamente la sua, e cercando di tenere dritte le gambe che improvvisamente divennero molli, ignorando il suo controllo. Durò più di quanto sarebbe dovuto durare, finché Riki non poggiò le mani sul petto di Iason e lo spinse via. Cosa che Iason gli lasciò ovviamente fare, dal momento che non aveva la forza necessaria per spostare un Blondie.  
  
"Ehi," ringhiò Riki. "Che diavolo stai facendo?"  
  
"Ciò che desidero fare."  
  
"Non parliamo?"  
  
"Di cosa?"  
  
"Di quello che è successo!"  
  
"Katze non ti ha già rimproverato?" Iason afferrò il polso di Riki e trascinò il ragazzo fino al divano, lasciandolo cadere sui cuscini. "Credo che tu ormai sappia piuttosto bene cosa comportano le tue azioni impulsive." Iason si tolse i guanti e li poggiò sul bracciolo, inserendo un ginocchio tra le gambe di Riki e abbassandosi verso di lui. "Non è vero, Pet?" gli sussurrò nell'orecchio.  
  
"Non è questo il punto..." Riki perse tutta l'aria che aveva nei polmoni nel momento in cui Iason attivando l'anello gli causò una scarica di piacere nella zona inguinale.  
  
"Qual è il punto?"  
  
"Che non..." Iason gli afferrò la maglia alzandola abbastanza da passare palmo sui capezzoli turgidi. "Non sei... venuto per... uh..." Rompere i coglioni? "Discuterne?"  
  
"Sembra che tu abbia imparato la lezione," soffiò Iason facendo scivolare una mano fino alla sua cintura, slacciandola e accarezzando il membro già eretto all'interno dei pantaloni.   
  
In realtà Iason si era recato ad Apatia esattamente con l'intenzione di sentire cosa aveva da dire Riki e avvertirlo, nuovamente, che se avesse causato dei guai o attirato troppo l'attenzione sarebbe ritornato ad Eos. Ma nel momento in cui Riki aveva chiesto scusa, con una deliziosa espressione sul volto, Iason aveva cambiato i suoi piani. Si era aspettato una ostinata opposizione da parte di Riki, ma la sua resa l'aveva compiaciuto quasi quanto lo avrebbe compiaciuto la sua testardaggine ed arroganza, sicuramente più di quanto avrebbe immaginato.  
  
"Quindi questa cos'è? La mia fottuta ricompensa?" borbottò Riki, osservando i suoi pantaloni scivolare sul pavimento insieme all'intimo, e Iason leccare la punta del suo pene, causandogli un gemito.  
  
"È questo ciò che ti sembra?"  
  
Iason fece scivolare il membro di Riki all'interno della sua bocca. Il sesso orale era un'attività che Iason non aveva mai svolto ad Eos. Per Riki era ancora piuttosto insolito, e sorprendente, vedere Iason chino su di lui in quel modo, percepire la bocca inaspettatamente calda del Blondie circondargli il pene.  
  
Il respiro di Riki si fece più affannoso mentre osservava Iason dargli piacere, e la sensazione era così potente che si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi, allargando istintivamente le gambe e muovendo il bacino in sincronia con ogni movimento della testa del Blondie.  
  
Stava iniziando a rilassarsi del tutto, abbandonarsi, per una volta senza problemi, alle attenzione che gli stava riservando Iason, ma durò pochi secondi. Un "Aah!" gli sfuggì dalle labbra quando due dita lo penetrarono, colpendo con ineguagliabile precisione la sua prostata e lasciandolo per un attimo senza fiato.  
  
"Tu!" Riki afferrò i capelli di Iason tirandoli indietro, ma il Blondie non si mosse. Le labbra di Iason si muovevano ancora rapide sul suo membro, succhiando e leccando, e Riki arricciò le dita dei piedi alla sensazione di piacere che gli stavano provocando, unita a quella fastidiosa delle dita secche del Blondie che si muovevano dentro di lui. "Il... lubrificante!" riuscì a dire prima che un altro lamento gli sfuggisse quando Iason colpì nuovamente la sua prostata. Il  _bastardo_!  
  
"Non mi sembra necessario al momento."  
  
Iason non spostava lo sguardo dal volto di Riki mentre assaporava le armoniose contrazioni dei muscoli del corpo del ragazzo sotto le sue dita. Erano passati sei anni eppure le espressioni e le reazioni dell'Umano, specialmente durante gli amplessi, lo ammaliavano a tal punto che Iason riusciva a sentire, effettivamente  _sentire_  il piacere scorrere nelle profondità del suo cervello. Era una sensazione unica e sublime che solo Riki sapeva causargli, e che per Iason non era mai abbastanza. Mai, mai abbastanza.  
  
Non si fermò fino a quando i respiri di Riki non divennero del tutto irregolari e la tensione nel suo ventre particolarmente intensa.  
  
"Non ora."  
   
Riki si piegò in avanti e afferrò il suo membro turgido con la mano, in agonia, nell'istante in cui Iason toccando il Pet Ring strinse l'anello alla sua base, abbastanza da impedirgli l'orgasmo.   
  
"Andiamo in camera da letto," gli ordinò Iason. Passò una mano tra i suoi capelli color pece, stringendo le ciocche tra le dita nude per poi rilasciarle quasi immediatamente.  
  
"Figlio di puttana! Non era la mia fottuta ricompensa?" Riki digrignò i denti quando finalmente riuscì a trovare la forza per parlare, ma non ancora per alzarsi. Voleva venire, così tanto che faceva male, ma non importava quanto stringeva e sfregava, non sarebbe successo.  
  
"E la tua punizione," decise Iason sparendo nell'altra stanza.


End file.
